


那年夏天宁静的海

by quarkocean



Series: 山赤/青春三部曲 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 青春三部曲·一喂，不要睡着了啊。约定过了啊。……我们一起去海边吧。你说好不好？
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 山赤/青春三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744507
Kudos: 1





	那年夏天宁静的海

还不是很红的时候，一周也就被事务所叫去录一场节目，总是有很多空闲花在如何浪费时间上。学业上似乎也不怎么苦手，再加上常常找这样那样的借口，虽然也有头痛的地方，马马虎虎过关就好。  
挂在门背的日历撕去一张又一张，过完十五岁生日后，似乎学会了假装。那天赤西像个小丑般跳雷鬼舞，一旁的和也用怨念的眼神看着P，也是，他怎么舍得看仁出丑呢，而山下坐在榻榻米上傻笑。  
一直闹到很晚才结束，临睡前仁竟异常清醒的问P生日愿望。  
[当然是去夏威夷啦。]  
[噢。]潦草应付后JIN倒头就睡。  
[什么嘛。]  
每次赤西的反应都不让山下满意。

夏威夷……对自己来说只是梦吧。

某次papa做完巡回后，顺利拿到黄金休假后，突然打了电话给了自己。  
[P，我们去夏威夷吧。]  
[诶？]  
[是夏威夷啊，P你每次来我这里玩的时候，累了说梦话，一直说想去夏威夷啊。]  
[可是……]  
还没来得及反应，papa就擅作主张的说，[就这样定啦，快点收拾行李吧。]  
[对了，你一个人去太寂寞了吧，叫上仁和和也吧……还有亮。]  
[喂……]大概惊喜来得太快，小小的P有被shock到。  
怎么能相信。  
马上就能去夏威夷了。

错手中又胡乱的拨了电话，立刻传来JIN大条的嗓门。  
[喂！干什么啊，人家在看漫画。]  
[我-们-要-去-夏-威-夷-了。]山下一字一顿的说到。  
[P你在做梦吧。]仁夹着电话，又翻过一页。  
[papa说的啊。]  
[我看你是想夏威夷想疯了吧。]仁抛过一句冷话就挂了电话。  
山下对着忙音的电话发了很长时间的呆，怎么连仁都不信任呢。  
默默的去拿出夏季的衣衫，比划这比划那的，听着夏蝉鸣，还有紫色风铃，嘴巴里咂着一根又一根冰棍。  
[这件好……嗯……那件过时了，会不会被仁笑啊。那家伙有很多私服呢，说不定会和和也一起……]自言自语着，山下又挑了几件，偶尔经过的mama san只是比较好奇，什么时候，儿子也会打理自己了？

但是很快赤西就相信P说的话了。远途旅行要用的大大小小证件送到他们的手里，赤西比P还激动，抱着他又叫又笑。P的头挤在仁的胸口，难受的有些喘不过气，  
但是却好满足。

[虽然只有两个礼拜……]papa歉意的伏下身摸摸山下粉色的小脸蛋，看着这个还未及自己肩的少年无辜的双眼，他实在太想疼爱他。  
[两个礼拜……十四天……]或许足够了吧。  
泷在P的眼睛里看到如此的字句。  
[我去叫仁他们啊……]刚刚又想说什么，山下却拖着行李带些踉跄的往回走。  
也许记忆会随着时间载满后自动清除，关于过去说的话，付出的。  
我忘记。

也只有赤西一个人疯得不可思议，明明不是第一次坐飞机，吵得像个大叔(亮的原话。)按年龄，他就挨在泷泽后啊。本该是“哥哥”的角色，似乎本末倒置。  
[P要不要坐到这里来？]亮故意问仁身边的山下。  
[不、不了。]山下心领，可是他却喜欢看着赤西胡闹，哪怕是一场独角戏。  
[JIN安静一点，别人都在休息。]最后还是papa教育了一番。  
[仁，喝不喝水？]  
[不要。]赤西把身子转过去，好像是在看窗外，又好像是故意不理睬。P透过微弱的灯光，看到玻璃窗外的蓝色，那是海的颜色吧。很小的时候就已经知道天空的颜色就是海的颜色，不能再简单的常识。  
水色一般的蓝静谧的在等待，  
在等待什么。  
人类又怎么可能明了。

慢慢似乎能听到身旁人的轻微鼾声，山下稍稍感叹下，真是闹得快，睡得也快。  
他应该累了。  
抬手拉下眼罩，习惯是看不见黑色就无法入眠。但这次就要伸手的时候突然闻到了薄荷香，  
很熟悉的薄荷香，说不出来由。  
就睡了过去。

[P？P？]  
[我记得以前P不喜欢睡得，两个小时后就会自然醒的。]和也半开玩笑。  
[天哪，接我们的车都要来了。]泷泽着急死了。  
[实在不行，等下我背P上车。]赤西表现的异常镇定。  
[啊，是小井。]一辆中型的面包车开到一行人面前，司机是一副亚洲人的面孔，看上去更像日美混血。  
[你好啊，泷。]  
[飞机居然晚了好几个小时，你现在该休息的。]泷歉意地笑着，好看的弧度从空气里展开来。  
[开上车啊。]  
[嗯。]泷转了身，[P就拜托你了，JIN。]  
仁不记得自己是不是答应了，随着和也和亮坐进“大面包”里，座位竟只剩一个。  
[真想把他放进后备箱。]JIN打着趣说道，一抬眼就被亮电了下。  
但随后亮又出了个“馊”主意。  
[仁抱着山下坐吧。]  
[你……]赤西不敢抬眼，只怕再被亮电一次。  
[好吧。]  
[委屈你了。]泷半苦笑的说道，便坐进副驾驶座。  
车途明显有些长了，对赤西来说。  
Papa一直在和小井说话，言辞之间夹杂着很多自己听不懂的话，有些似乎是英语有些似乎是方言。  
亮在和也耳边毒舌，和也本来就不喜欢和别人的争辩，一来一去就好像被欺负了。  
而自己的胸口睡着他，山下依靠着他，几近没有分量。除了轻微的呼吸声，鼻翼可爱的抽动。背部已经有了少年成长的线条，他想他只是极其安静的享受一个长长的睡眠吧。  
希望不要会错意。  
赤西把头侧过去，生怕P醒来的时候引起误会。忽然看见了绵长的海岸线，天空离他们只有一步之遥。云和海水混合，孕育新的生命。  
大片大片的薄云像是往“大面包”涌过来，直至全部包围。  
这个时候他真的很想叫醒他一起来分享这片景色，心里的黑洞自私的告诉他。  
抬手准备要拍他的背，在决定前一秒却生怕太唐突。  
就缓缓的放下手。  
孤独的感觉从手心的地方漫进了心脏。

从后视镜看到仁落寞表情的泷不解的问道，[仁？]  
[papa。]  
[怎么是一副不开心的样子？不喜欢夏威夷？]  
[不是，不是啦。]赤西一甩手，手肘正好敲到了山下的脑袋。  
[小心！]  
泷伸手护住山下。  
[好险。]  
赤西依旧不敢抬头，左边的脸颊告诉他亮的眼神变得凶狠以及埋怨。  
[对不起。]虽然你听不见。  
慢慢又开始沉谧起来的空气，不知道谁在里面加了压抑。  
赤西斜着头，唇不当心落在山下的额头。  
薄荷香。  
不知不觉的拥抱，美好的背部曲线。

[到了。]泷泽回头提醒道。  
快能看见夕阳了，如果还是在日本。

一栋栋小别墅画在眼前，天空是圆形的苍穹，几只海鸟打着转飞翔。  
先小心的抱出山下，赤西跟着下车。  
[小井，快把那个孩子带到屋里休息吧。]说着泷按了下赤西的肩。

在和也的帮忙下，换了种姿势抱山下，至少不会造成误会。  
别墅里有好多房间，用不同的颜色标上记号。小井挑了间粉色的。  
[要我帮忙么？]生硬的日语。  
[不用了。我在这里陪他就好。] 小井马上跑到外面搬行李，打着手势加上几个英语单词总算应付过去。  
赤西拿了张毯子盖在山下的身上，尽管在夏天。自己也找了椅子坐在床沿边。  
(漫长的时光该如何打发。)  
第几次看着他的侧颜了？有时赤西真的会有再看下去就会吐的感觉，可还是会掰过P的脸颊，说[这样最好。]后来P常常以侧脸的形式出现。  
还能回忆更多。

躺在冰凉的榻榻米上，头顶上小电扇努力的工作，左手抱着半个西瓜，右手夹着没看完的连载漫画。他只给他看侧脸，然后开始诉说他绵长的几近不可能实现的梦想。  
周游世界是最早的，过了一段时间自动改成亚洲，再改成日本，最后索性拍拍彼此的胸说，[能游遍东京也不错啦。]  
手指在燥热的气息里拼命画出梦想的圆圈。  
怎么就一下子难过了呢。  
想着想着赤西咬着嘴唇把头埋进了手臂，肩微抽动。  
直至静止。

山下以为自己做了个好梦。  
跟着薄荷香的味道，向无边无际的沙滩奔跑。前面的影子百分之九十九和赤西形似，但是山下知道赤西是不会让他拉在后面的。他一直追，那个人也不回头。  
海潮味开始混进了薄荷清香，稀释了幻觉。右手遮挡了烈阳，无暇倾听浪的诗人。一瞬间山下脑海里出现了一段简短的旋律，貌似选自韦伯的歌剧[随风听哨]，节奏感的哨声就这么来回回荡在耳边。  
偌大的沙滩，无意义的追逐。  
那个人很快没了影子，山下停下脚步，终究不是期待的那样。  
实在太看得起他了。

宁静的大海，繁复的海潮，都在看着我们。

醒来的时候已是夜晚，幼小的山下突然发现就连国外的夜空也和日本有巨大的不同。  
毋宁说伴耳的海潮起伏，一片一片的白色浪花如此悄无声息的沁入心房。夜色不偏不倚的射入，竟然能看到北天的星座。闪闪发光的星星，用尽生命的闪耀，最后不过也是如流星般陨落。  
一想到这里，山下便低下头来。来夏威夷，似乎比想象的要感伤。  
[YAMAP！]听见有人在叫自己。  
[JIN？] 仁刚想找房间的灯开关，却发现怎么都摸不到。  
[我还以为你在睡觉，大家都在吃烤肉呢，你快点下来吧。]咚咚咚的脚步声，恐怕又下楼了吧。  
山下觉得仁大条的第一原因，就是他总是认为别人会和他想的一样。注意刚才仁的措辞，他没有问[你要不要吃？]抑或[你饿不饿？]之类的，直截了当的要P下楼。

[是P啊。]在给大家夹菜的泷泽看到山下，立刻把要夹给亮的鸡腿放进了山下的腕里。  
[可恶。]彼时还未展现毒舌本性的亮，略微生气，加上听到身边和也的偷笑。  
[我的煎肉……]亮爷二话不说抢了和也的泄怒。  
不大的房间里，因为这些或有或无的插曲，显得热闹。  
吃完晚餐后，泷泽说要去放烟火。  
P和JIN几乎同时兴奋得跳起来，很“不幸”的是他们撞到了彼此的胸。  
[疼！！！]  
一边的泷泽几乎要呆滞的看着他们，坐在沙发上的亮和和也眼睛里挂满黑线。

[PAPA，你说的烟火就是这个吗？]山下僵硬的卷动着手中的满天星。  
[……]PAPA愣了一下，[和也和亮呢？怎么不见他们。]  
[他们和小井去打桌球了。]赤西把小烟火握在手里，反复好奇。

期待中烟火的模样，是这样的吗？它们不是应该在夜空里华丽且短暂的绽放，跟着落进深海，也落在自己柔软的心上，变成回忆。  
[JIN我们走。]赌气、专属小孩子任性。  
牵起他的手，一路向北。  
他们谁也不知道这条海岸线有多绵延，是否有尽头。  
赤西开始不安，再过一会就是深夜了，不免有吸血鬼之类的遐想。  
(我知道你怕了。)  
[P，不要再跑啦。]  
[好吧。]  
他们摊开彼此的掌心，PAPA给的满天星安静的躺在那里。  
[你有没有打火机？]  
[PAPA给过我一个。][要点燃它们吗？]  
他们这些焰火全部整齐的放在沙滩上，稍稍根据颜色分类。借着极其微弱的月光。山下点燃了第一枚，拿在手里甩动着。  
小焰火因为抖动突然多出了幻影，山下举起焰火，一闪一闪。它们染印在海面，如同一袭帘幕。  
像星星般。  
仁跟着P点燃花火，一瞬间无数彩色的线条划过天空，凝固定格。  
他们笑、他们叫，幸福雷同空气就这样轻易撒播在身边。  
[最后一支了。]呼吸又慢了下来，变得深邃。  
赤西甩了甩身，[你来？]  
P皱着眉，美好的时间果然是短暂，刚才的绚丽突然变得冷清。  
[那我点了……]  
就在山下扳动打火机的一刻，两人同时听到了硕大的爆破声，刹那他们看到远处的火光。  
[彩虹……]JIN张大嘴巴。  
没错，流光溢彩的焰火再次划破天空，礼花一个接着一个绽放。  
它们终将化为尘埃，遁入宇宙中，在生命里不再属于重要的位置。  
[PAPA他……]  
不知不觉中P拉住JIN的手，为了观赏他们不断向后倒退，却不注意被礁石绊了脚。  
两人一同躺在沙滩上，P的头微微砸到赤西的胸口。  
[疼！]  
P想挣开赤西的大手，又如此不舍。他们很久没有这么亲近了。  
就是连轻微的呼吸声也是如此清晰。  
焰火很快就结束了，最后的花火有些像电视里出现过的“银河”焰火，山下只记得曾和PAPA说过喜欢，没想到泷泽竟当了真。  
[我就说PAPA喜欢你嘛。]赤西带着小嫉妒。  
P不说话，他握起赤西的手，紧紧贴和手指的线条。  
约定。  
在空中划圈，给未来的祝福。

[我们就要在海边长大吧。]  
[不许骗人哦。]

回去后自然被泷泽臭骂一顿，他们低下头，贴在热裤边的潮湿手指不默契的慢慢靠拢，过了好久才缠在一起。泷说着说着，没了脾气，转而爱怜的捏着两个小家伙的脸蛋。  
[疼……papa，papa。]看着扭曲了表情的彼此，他们依然给予对方微笑。  
(喂，你听得见吗？)

深夜回到别墅，小井提议玩桥牌，山下的牌技估计也是从那时培养起的。唯独赤西傻愣愣的坐在一旁发呆，泷泽假装抱怨的说，无论怎么教他，都无法理解游戏规则。  
[那孩子……]顺着小井的叹息，山下清晰的看到jin稍显孤单的背影。  
自己……看到这样的情景，会感到难过。想要去付诸陪伴，却不知道要找怎样的借口。  
[哈，小井居然输了。]伴随泷泽喜悦的尖叫声，P才回过神来。屋子里的光线还不够敏感，谁的表情都看不清楚。  
JIN呢？  
匆忙之间放下手中的纸牌，说是要去解手，离开时分明觉得所有的目光聚集到背部，沉重而暧昧。  
不成熟的谎言。  
心理作用、心理作用。在黑暗里摸索着的山下提醒自己不要太在意别人的目光，掩饰，他可以做的很好。  
本以为JIN是回房休息了，但是空旷的房间显然否定了这一可能性。那JIN又会去什么地方呢？  
山下先后找了一遍，要不是泷泽在楼下叫他，可能连时间都要被抛至身后。  
[你怎么啦。]此后泷泽不断关心着无精打采的P。  
[没……没什么。Papa你真啰嗦。]好不容易反抗一句，没有太多责怪的意思。  
[你……我看你嘴硬。]泷泽重新整理了牌，看上去一副认真的样子。

山下心不在焉，只要是关于那个家伙的，如果他不见的话，自己是那么的不自在。  
即便如此，他还是要小心翼翼的掩饰自己唯一的秘密。  
自然泷泽和小井是看不出他的心思的，兴致达到了最高点，就这么吵着闹着，直到半夜才累得散伙。  
山下拖着倦意和时而落下的眼垂，来不及盖好被子，松软的大床或许是他午夜唯一的依靠了。半只脚还没踏上床，却早已进入了梦之乡。

后来都不再记得，也忘记追究。  
没有必要的追根究底。

于是、关于JIN那晚的去向成了谜团。

(被用力摇荡着，谁，温柔的大手。)  
(一如在刚刚的梦中，迷茫的找寻。)  
[P？][P？][P！][P？！]  
[诶。]微微睁开眼睛就是JIN的大脸，大的有些崎形了。  
[JIN……]  
[P我们一起去看海吧。]仁继续摇醒睡得正香的P，迷糊之间，只有仁张开嘴巴大笑。  
[啊？]  
[快点起来啦。]仁摇着P，边拿出一件事先精心翻找出来的T-shirt。  
[P穿这件吧。]  
[厄，那不是……]  
[不管那么多拉。]赤西竭力帮P套上衣服，不由分说的拉起他的手。

[去看海。][去看海吧。]  
海，到底是怎样的海。  
想象中的画面一点点与现实的边缘擦过。  
就雷同drama里的那些场景，别无二致。  
[JIN……]  
[嘘，不要说话。]仁把食指搭在嘴边，像极了大人。那一刻，山下打心底讨厌自己，讨厌自己不够强，甚至快跟不上他的脚步。  
这一路又是要通往何处？沙子终于漏进了鞋内，回头看去已经是好长的一条线。  
[JIN，我……]  
不给机会，直到漫长的奔跑在礁石下终点。  
他轻轻告诉他，如同诉说一个秘密。  
[快涨潮了。]  
[是吗？]  
[看……]背过身，面对湛蓝的海，巨大的浪潮猝不及防，往少年的身上揽。Jin立即抓住了P的腰，双脚腾了空。  
被赶到海岸上的两人，全身都湿透了，但两人似乎乐在其中。  
互相对视双眼，是谁先想要先开口。  
[去礁石那里。]

赤西用力拉了P一把，再一次奔跑的时分，他们索性裸足在沙滩上肆无忌惮。  
要是天天能够这样……就好了。  
躲藏进黑色的礁石内，确定没有人将发现他们。再没有间隔任何距离，再没有那些多余的顾虑。  
JIN刚想说什么，在黑暗里左手却不小心打到P的身体，两人的身体同时向下倾斜。  
P紧紧抱着JIN的肩膀，他知道他压在仁的身上，胸口分明是狂躁的心脏不断跳动。  
(是时候了。)

几乎是不需要准备与预告，一切看上去默契而又理所当然。  
他腾出一只空余的手，环上他的侧脸，用心为他擦去汗水，另一只手则要为彼此除去赘物。  
而他则安静的，在黑暗中感受着所有，全身心去感受对方的存在。  
最先的时候，过程要比想象中的要顺利。随后他慢慢用舌尖触碰他的唇，再握住他的手碰触到自己稍显淡古铜色质感的肌肤。岩石壁反复回荡着海潮的呼啸，以及轻微的喘息声。

屏住呼吸，继续亲吻。  
毫不避讳的褪除赘物，零零散散的扔在一边。  
然后他第一次进入他的身体。  
那一时刻，他们拥有的只是彼此。  
间或有呻吟声，他害怕弄疼了他，就选择慢慢进入，不过那样更显得痛苦漫长。每当他挣扎一次，他就愈抱紧他。不放手。

第一次的坦诚。  
是否过了头。

却值得。  
(就这样，就让我们把呼吸融进彼此的身体，从此不再分开。)

从那一天后，人生便与众不同了。  
谁都不再提起，深怕伤害。  
两周的时间匆匆而逝，大部分时间，大家都呆在一起。  
打地瓜，做烧烤晚会，录音机要最最大声放南天群星的金曲。每听到桑田大叔的声音，山下忍不住要手舞足蹈。

软沙夹进脚趾的感觉像是一场洗礼，似乎只是缺乏方向感。头昏脑涨的感觉，并不愉快。  
风在耳边细语。  
谁都不知道。  
一片嘈杂。被大家嚷着、起哄着，推推挤挤好不容易才转了十圈(绝对超过十圈，亮那家伙太会整人了，一定是为了那块煎肉的事情)。连意识都模糊了，更不用说方向。山下只觉得眼前一片混乱，各种色块绘成了不完整的构图。视线 应该放在哪里。  
[YAMAP！]  
[P！]  
(他的声音。)  
[我在这里。]  
如果说赤西的嗓子不算大，那真的没有比他更大了。(除了惹papa生气的时候。)  
山下就依稀寻着声音，握紧棍棒。  
就是那里，像投出最好的那一球时。  
[啪。]  
仿佛眼前绽开了红色的花，倾泻下如红莲般的瀑布。  
冰西瓜的水汽呛进了眼睛里，有湿润的液体，却不知所以。  
[P你真厉害。]第一个过来揉自己的头是papa，[居然打中了。]  
混杂的祝贺声，玩笑，堵在耳边。山下并不拒绝，全部都像是偶然。他把身子向后一退，就能看到JIN在另一边，马上就能和海岸线融合在一起。  
(喂，你这家伙。)  
(在不在乎。)

我们都是出生在海边的孩子吧，所以与生俱来对海的依恋。

整理行李的那天，谁都没有说话。  
山下和仁(抑或说所有人)，彻夜未眠。  
子夜前，泷泽小睡醒来，迷迷糊糊，结果发现P的房间还没有熄灯。原本想上楼提醒他，可刚踏上了楼梯，泷泽忽然明白了山下的心情。  
其实，大家都是一样的吧。习惯了的掩饰。

只有JIN一觉睡到了四点，竟然是被梦惊醒的。传说中的加州好梦，赌场，美女，金钱。  
他打了数个哈欠，赶着时间还早准备继续做个美梦，随手推推身边睡在旁边的P，却触到了空被子。  
P？  
去哪里了。  
披好单衫，夏威夷的凌晨夹杂着不可预料的凉意。  
小心小心小心。  
小心的关上屋门，尽量不打扰别人。一踏上沙滩便依着脚印，拼命奔跑。  
[JIN？]  
[你真的在这里。]JIN喘了口气，跑这点路不算什么。  
[看海潮么。]  
[嗯。][最后一次吧。]  
[说的那么伤感……]仁扭头看山下的侧面，如同被风冻结一般，有说不上肃穆。  
[以后，大概就会忙起来吧。][长大后总是不一样的。]山下微微张开嘴唇，呼吸。  
长大。  
那些在头脑里没有太多印象的词语，忽然扎根就必须去思考。不断矛盾，不断否定。  
直到连自己都不想相信。  
山下想，就算以后还能来到这里，甚至是更美丽的海，那时他和赤西做过的都已经无法重演。  
失去的岁月，失去的感觉。  
人就是这么麻木的吧。

山下不在意jin正在靠近他，他打开双臂，要拥抱整个海域。  
收回的时候，被挡住了。  
[JIN？]  
[你在想什么我是不知道，但是……]  
[……嗯？]  
他感觉得到他的呼吸、心跳，一如在岩洞里。  
(不可能的。)  
山下略微咳了一下，右手顺着赤西的手臂，揉过他的额头，可能是些小雨，难怪都看不到期待中的日出。  
[头发湿了。]  
[是要回去么？]赤西试探性的问道，山下知道他是在问自己的态度。  
[JIN，我……]  
[…… ……]

相爱，总是像一场梦。天天想要惊天动地的情节，想要依偎在一起，想要全世界一起来见证。  
快乐悲伤不需要太多理由，只是充满希望的去看这个世界。

少年夸张而纯真的想法。

过了好久(也许并不漫长。)，山下才松开他的拥抱，JIN抬起头来。  
我们谁都不能哭。  
[回去了好吗？papa要着急了。]  
[嗯。]

[啊，JIN。]  
[怎么了，P？]  
[你的背心反穿了。]  
[诶？]  
赤西立即摸着衣角，果然。  
[怎么会~~~我这样的穿法可是流行！]  
[你干嘛笑，我……我说的有错嘛~~]  
P不回答，毕竟JIN大条的方式还真的挺可爱的。  
一路说说笑笑，仿佛时间没有轨迹可循。  
那样的话我们就不用回去了。

午后四点的班机，一行人重又坐上那辆老JEEP，座位都能发出‘咯吱’声，可是JIN再也不需要抱住山下了，泷泽乘了另一辆车。这次车窗外的景色更像是被染成金色系的怀旧色调，连海域都不例外。依旧有往复的海潮，回旋的海鸥不知疲倦的南北横行。  
小井默默地把大家送到机场，离别的时候他分明哭得最伤心，好象离开的是他一样。  
[一定……要再来。]  
[知道啦。]泷泽强作笑意深深拍着小井的肩，同时轻轻碰了JIN。  
[啊，就是啦。YAMAP你这么喜欢夏威夷，肯定会再来的，对不对？]赤西转而看着山下。  
(你的眼神。)  
(要诉说什么？)  
[嗯……是这样的。]  
[好了，我们要上飞机了。]来不及了。  
时间到了。  
(不得不离开，不能不舍得。)  
[再见。]  
泷泽拉着大行李箱，时不时回头，向小井挥手，直到小井成为了机厅里的一个消失点。  
(SEE YOU。)

雷同被写上“—END—”的伤感小说、故事，就真的结束了吗？  
带有海潮的气息，异国的天空，夏色的海风，  
连同这个短暂的夏天，一起也……

大海在沉睡着。

看录像带，可能是怀念过去的一种方法。所有的时间、图像被锁进了胶片。  
[那个时候大家都很年轻。]泷泽像是发表总结陈词，语气不带沉重。  
[现在也很年轻。]P看着泷泽，嘴角淡淡的笑。  
(I KNOW。)  
(YOU KNOW。)  
[那个时候ryo才到P的肩，明明比P大。]  
[BAKA，你少插嘴。那个时候你都干些什么拉。]  
[我？]赤西的人生一大主义便是‘及时享乐’，或许过去对他来说只是过去。  
[……放了烟花，和P一起……]  
[和P？]  
山下在桌底下偷偷踩到了JIN的脚。  
[疼。]  
[怎么了？]山下补上一句，顺便送上了一杯果汁。大家都是成年的人了，偶尔喝口冰啤也会是个不错的选择。  
[没……什么，刚才我说到哪儿了。]JIN一脸莫名。  
全室的人又都黑线了。  
(你还是你。)

往后的夏季，山下总是提前有计划的把时间分成几部分。功课、工作。全不能落下。  
录节目的时候，常常只叫了份普通的冷面，淡得要命，辅助的佐料更少的可怜，扒个几口就好，余下的时间都得看书。  
(讲义、试卷、字典。)  
(ENDLESS)  
搞得一边的JIN只叫‘看不懂’，密密麻麻的纸上全是他不懂的难题。  
[P你……]  
变了。  
还有即将要面临的大学入学考试，是最要命的事。  
选了明治，就是为了放手一搏吧。  
原子笔落在纸上，奏成诗篇。边听着SAS的歌，温习夏天的海潮，成了一个不会改变的习惯。  
间或放着AIKO的单曲，交换初恋的秘密。  
JIN在一边打电动，山下记不清名字，MS叫[……猎人]。17吋屏视角已渐近完美，摇杆的触感棒的无可挑剔，即使调了无声档依然能玩得有滋有味。  
[喂，你的初恋是谁啊。]  
[……][你有心思问我这个，不如想着怎么去通下一关。]  
[是不是过去小三班的抚子啊，后来人家搬家就被无情的甩了？]  
[MA……你还说！][别打扰我！]  
……  
[还剩一条命了。]可恶可恶可恶，拼命摁着按钮，使出回旋拳。  
[分词结构真的很难。]笔在手里做三百六十度全转动作。  
[都很难。]  
[很难。]  
[难。]  
[……]

要去爱一个人也很难吧，考虑的事情永远这么多。大把大把的发誓承诺不过是一种借口，有一天也终会烟消云散。真正纯洁的爱情是不存在的吧，谁也不能保证以后发生的事情。  
倘若试着去爱，也不妨是当作一次运气。  
这份运气也随着年龄增长而显得渺小。  
长大、希望的，不希望的。  
能停留在自己最喜欢的一段时光里就好了。

又如何获知，所谓最幸福的时刻？  
(谁可以给予出口。)

山下在床铺上翻了N个来回，搞得下铺的莉奈忍不住欠身起来看到底发生了什么事？  
[失眠了？哥哥？]  
[厄……][做了个梦。]  
[快睡吧。]倒在被子里的柔软摩挲声。  
很快听到妹妹的呼吸声，就代表熟睡了。山下平躺着，双眼睁大，盯着天花板，如同仰望宇宙的苍穹般神圣。  
难道……可能……是自己想多了吧。  
嗯，想多了。  
快睡。

如果我还能爱下去。

(WHISPER OF THE WIND )  
在乐屋重看了韦伯的歌剧，默不作声，正巧小山进来。  
[队长，我们主攻的不是舞台剧啊。]  
要怎么解释？才算合格、才算完美。  
山下被小山的话一惊，[我只是……]  
(A MEMORY BETWEEN U AND ME)  
[一起去健身吧。]  
[what？]搞不清楚情况就被小山拉了出去，剧末的随风听哨就这样与自己错身而过。  
记得那首歌曾经陪伴过自己一轮夏季。  
女声的高亢婉转柔和，每一个细节，都是那么清晰。

在跑步机上没过多久就出了好多汗，山下原本想听完歌剧，就去找Ｕ和赤西。一个月逛一次涉谷的约定不知道能否实现。但当下，他哪都不想去。  
开足了冷气的健身房，到处都有的冰离子自然的落在淌着汗水的皮肤上，只是不太习惯。  
闭上眼睛，哪怕一秒，都是弥足珍贵的休息。  
他的手腕……  
他的双肩……  
他的额前……  
JIN……

想念是不是一种折磨人的方式。

全世界的人都知道YAMAP喜欢夏威夷，还是喜欢得要死的那种，谁都知道他巴不得在那里定居。在镜头面前，山下常常(基本能做到每时每刻)美化这座美利坚小岛。  
而很少有人知道他在那里只住过两周，短的不能再短的两周。做杂志访谈时，他懒懒的合上眼睛仿佛回到了当时，“你知道吗？我在我最喜欢的夏威夷，只待了两个星期，33…6小时……  
但是呢，也很幸福，因为我和我最喜欢的人在一起……  
我们不睡觉，弹吉它，唱歌，跳舞。我只会一首曲子，还被骂呢……”  
“那果然是两周的魔法。”  
所以更多时候他愿意向别人倾诉他的期愿。

唯一一个能耐心听到最后以至于熟记于心的只有JIN了。大概能倒背如流吧。  
单手托腮，手动电扇拨到最大档。噪音让人听得昏昏欲睡。  
[夏威夷……]  
[是……]  
啃完西瓜后，山下继续。  
JIN听一会点点头，双眼有些迷离，天知道他是不是真明白。  
(JUST TELL ME。)

漫长的安静，风叶转动的呼啸。  
[喂，JIN你有没有听我说话？]  
[…… ……]  
[那年夏天的事你不会忘记吧。]  
[我们都在宁静的海边。]  
似乎前几晚赶通告实在透支了体力，赤西忍住睡意，不想让自己失望，终究没抵过困意。  
其实他也一直……  
对自己是……  
山下看着各自手臂上清晰可见的线条，可以知道那是多么坚实的肌肉。又是经过那么的时间后，才渐渐斩露头角。  
2000年，  
他15岁，赤西16岁；  
2007年，  
他22岁，赤西23岁。  
时光把命运切割的如此划一，全心全意地移动甚至悄无声息。  
每个人都别无选择。

是谁说过的，  
回忆总比真实精彩。  
人长大了就会选择遗忘，尽管这不是我们想要的。  
夏威夷，在很遥远的大洋彼岸，间隔太平洋，虽然无法回去，继续我们的命运。  
更多时候我觉得只要静静望着那里就会感到幸福。

谁也没必要非把谁记得那么清楚。

山下轻轻靠过去，双手按住赤西的肩膀。  
[睡着了么。]  
(不要睡着了啊。)  
(我们的约定。)

他擦过他的脸颊，有点粘稠。  
始终无法放下的，也只是这些。

这样的拥抱。  
或许就可以贯穿一生。

今年夏天的我的你。

我们都长大了。

The End  
2007-9-15

那时我们天天在一起  
太幸福到不需要距离  
很贪心要全世界注意  
只是太年轻  
快乐和伤心  
都像在演戏  
一碰就惊天动地  
今天看你  
昨天的你去了哪里  
那年夏天我和你躲在  
这一大片宁静的海  
直到后来我们都还在  
对这个世界充满期待  
今年冬天你已经不在  
我的心空出了一块  
很高兴遇见你  
让我终究明白  
回忆比真实精彩  
还记得一起努力  
还有那些一言为定  
现在我就当过去是种学习  
虽然好不容易

FT：  
真正发现想结束的时候，我却无法画下句号。  
这个夏天，同样印在我脑海里的夏天。  
漫长短暂。  
Who is who。  
我忘记。

这一切都会赶在夏天的尾巴上改变。  
我们在一起一个夏天了。  
I’m so thankful ,thankful.


End file.
